The Legend of Spyro: The New Age
by Jayhawkman2010
Summary: After defeating the Dark Master, our two favorite dragons finally have time to relax ad focus on eachother. However there is a danger lurking in the distance
1. Awaking in Avalar

**Hey everyone this is Jayhawkman2010 here and this is my first story. So please leave constructive criticism if you see anything amiss. No flaming please and thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in any of the Legend of Spyro games; they belong to Sierra Studios and Activision. The only characters I own are Phyrus and Saphire. If anyone wants to use my characters, please let me know.**

**Now that all the legal stuff is out of the way, let's get on with the story shall we… **

It was a beautiful day in the Valley of Avalar. The sun was gracing the land with her soft golden rays. The floating pieces of land in the air cast their shadows on the land. The morning dew only added more to the beauty of the rays as they glistened off of the ground. In the distance you can hear the happy chirping of birds as they wake up to start the day. The Silver River that runs through the Valley was flowing beautifully with its crystal clear waters and the fish swimming through its waters.

Along the river's bank there were two figures that appeared to be cuddled together. A closer look at the couple will reveal that they were both dragons; one was a male and the other was a female. The male dragon had purple scales with a golden underbelly, horns, back spikes, and a leaf-shaped spade at the end of his tail. The top side of his wings was also a golden color while the underside of them was a red-orange color. This dragons name was Spyro. He is also known as the Purple Dragon of Legend as he was a rare form of dragon that was born every 10,000 years and could wield all four of the natural elements: Fire, Ice, Electricity, and Earth to create peace. The dragoness next to him had jet-black scales with white markings on her forehead and front shoulders, a ruby-red underbelly, the top of her wings were the same color as her scales and the underside was just the same color as her underbelly scales. At the tip of her wings she had a single metal blade used for air combat. Also at the tip of her tail she had a scythe-shaped blade used for combat as well. The last feature about her was that she had metal bracers on her two front legs just above her paws and a metal chocker around her neck. Just like Spyro, she also had control of four elements: Shadow, Fear, Poison, and Wind. But these elements are the dark elements and she acquired them due to her exposure to the darkness. This Dragoness' name was Cynder.

The day before the two dragons defeated the Dark Master Malefor who was a purple dragon just like Spyro, but he was corrupted and gave into the darkness at a young age making him evil. His plan was to destroy the world and create a new one. This however was stopped by Spyro and his companion Cynder who went against all odds to defeat him. After the duo succeeded in defeating the Dark Master in the Earth's core, it was already starting to tear apart. Then without thinking, Spyro sprang into the air to release all of his energy to piece the world back together. Before he did that however, Cynder whispered something into his ear…

Back in the present time, Spyro was just starting to stir from his slumber. He cracked one eye open to see that he was not in the core of the world but in the Valley of Avalar. After blinking twice to make sure he was not seeing things, he noticed right away that there was a warm body pressed right up to his. He looked over to see Cynder lying next to him. Her tail coiled around his and her snout buried at the base of his neck. And her body rising and falling with her steady breathing. Spyro however was looking at her face. He never had time in the past to look at all of her features, and now realizes that she was indeed very beautiful to him. Over all the adventures that they both went through together, he started to develop feelings in his heart for her. And what Cynder said right before he pieced the world back together confirmed that she had feelings for him as well.

"I love you too Cynder" Spyro whispered to her sleeping face before licking her warm cheek. This action caused her to smile in her sleep. After that he thought to himself "She is very beautiful and she does not know it".

Then suddenly he heard a growl coming from his stomach "Wow it must have been a while since I ate something. There's got to be food around here somewhere". With that thought he tried to stand up. But as soon as he put pressure on his front legs they gave out, followed by a sharp pain from his screaming muscles. "Ahh!" he yelled quietly as to not wake Cynder. "Well it appears that I won't be able to get up anytime soon". He then looked over at his love and thought "I'll just go back to sleep to give my body more time to heal. Plus I don't want to leave Cynder by herself when she's asleep in case something happens. I'll ask her if she can find some red crystals when she awakens". With that plan in mind he gave Cynder another lick on her cheek before placing his neck and head over hers and saying "I love you my dear Cynder". After that he soon fell asleep with Cynder in his arms.

**Well how was that for a start? I know it's short but I will try to make my other chapters longer than this. **


	2. Secret Revealed

**Hey everyone, I am very sorry about not being active on here because I was having a huge writers block and I am working 3 jobs so try to bear with me. If anyone would like to help me out and be a co-author please PM me if you're interested. Sorry for any inconvenience. Anyway on with the story…**

It was just turning twilight when Cynder started to stir from her deep slumber. As she cracked open her eyes for the first time in 24 hours, she noticed one thing right away. "What is on my head?" She then realized that whatever was on her head was breathing and had a very familiar scent to it. That's when she knew who's scent it was. "Spyro!" She yelled happily in turn causing Spyro to bolt his head up and got in a battle stance expecting danger. "What!? What is it!?" Spyro yelled back. "It's me you silly dragon" Cynder said laughing at his expression. After Spyro heard her voice, he had tears of happiness start to form in his eyes after seeing that she was ok. "Cynder! Oh thank the Ancestors that you're alive!" Spyro said while walking up to her and hugging her neck. Cynder returned the friendly gesture by hugging his neck back.

"I am thankful that you're alive Spyro. I thought you were not going to make it after I got us out of the cave… I was very scared that I would lose you forever". "Oh Cynder…" Spyro started. "It's going to take a lot more than Malefor to get rid of me… and keep me away from you…" The last part Spyro whispered hoping that Cynder didn't hear it so that he would not be embarrassed. Unfortunately, Cynder only heard part of it and said "What was that last part you said?" "Oh! Nothing!" Spyro almost yelled out while his face was starting to turn a purplish-red. "Spyro… I know when someone is hiding something. Now please tell me what you said." Cynder stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Spyro was then silent for a few moments contemplating on how to tell her his true feelings towards her. "Come on Spyro if can defeat all those vermin scum, you can tell her your feelings" He thought to himself.

Once he built up his courage, he turned to Cynder who was sitting waiting for his answer. He walked up to her slowly and said "What I said was that not even the Dark Master can keep me away from you" "What are you talking about Spyro?" Cynder asked confused. "What I'm trying to tell you is this…" Suddenly Spyro's lips met with Cynder's lips in a passionate kiss. Cynder almost thought about backing off at first but then gradually melted into the kiss with her purple savior. During the kiss Spyro could feel Cynder's tongue slip out of her maw and touched his lips begging for entrance. Spyro then opened his maw and her tongue slipped in as Spyro's tongue slipped into her maw. Both of their tongues explored each other's maw for what seemed like ages. After a while though, they began to run out of air and they both reluctantly pulled away from each other with a look of pure love. "That's what I meant my dear Cynder" Spyro said after regaining his breath. "Are you saying that…" Cynder started but was cut off when Spyro said "Yes Cynder I love you. I loved you from the moment I first saw you after I saved your corrupted self all those years ago. I would sacrifice myself for you to make sure you're ok. I can't possibly live my life without you Cynder. All I need to know is if you love me? "

While Spyro was saying this Cynder stood there with tears of happiness streaming down both sides of her face. "Oh Spyro of coarse I love you. I love you with all my heart. I actually also loved you ever since you saved me from my old self. I was just too scared to tell you my feelings and I thought that you wouldn't love me after all the things that I've done in the past. But now I know you love me and all I ever wanted was to be with you Spyro my love." Cynder said. Spyro them brought her into another quick kiss. Once he broke the kiss he told her " My love remember I forgive you after what happened in the past. I don't ever want you be bothered by your past any longer. This is a new chapter in our lives as well as a new age that we are living in now; a new age of peace." Cynder listened to his words with her head resting on his neck then said "My love thank you so much for everything." "You're welcome sweetheart" Spyro said looking at her. Cynder blushed at her new pet name. They then kissed again, only this time is was longer and more passionate.

After they were done kissing, Spyro looked up into the sky and said "It's getting late my love. We should find a cave to sleep in." Cynder nodded in agreement and they both spread their wings and flew off in search of a place to sleep. After about 10 min. of flying Cynder spotted a cave in a cliff and said "Hey there's one over there" Spyro nodded and said "Good eye sweetheart that will do". Once they landed in the mouth of the cave they looked around to make sure it wasn't inhabited. Once they found nothing they found a comfortable spot to sleep for the night in the back of the cave. Cynder lay down first then Spyro wrapped himself around her as if to protect her. Once he got comfortable he said "We should probably head to Warfang tomorrow I'm sure the guardians are worried sick about us." Cynder then said "Yeah that's a good idea my love. We will head out after breakfast". "Ok. I love you so much sweetheart. Goodnight and wake me if you have any problems". Spyro said as he kissed Cynder's forehead. Cynder then said "I will my love. I love you so much too. Goodnight." With that she laid her head down and drifted into a peaceful slumber. Spyro just stared at her, admiring her beauty for a while before he laid his head on top of her neck and soon joined her in the land of dreams.

**Well there you have it folks! Please leave me some good reviews as well as helpful hints or ideas for other chapters. Good luck! **


End file.
